


And the Pain Will End

by TazersKaner (msrogersstark)



Series: More Au's Than You'll Ever Need [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Idiots, M/M, clumsy ryan, doctor! bieksa, more au's than you'll ever want story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msrogersstark/pseuds/TazersKaner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I do stupid shit and you’re my doctor au</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Pain Will End

**Author's Note:**

> Story in my more Au's than you'll ever want series.   
> This series is based off a post on tumblr and I'm writing each AU with a random pairing of my choice so stay tuned.   
> There will be another bieskler one later.

When it first started Kevin thought nothing of it. He was where he wanted to be, a doctor, (finally) with his own practice, helping people. Ryan was just a patient, a very cute one, but that was beside the point. He also happened to be very clumsy. At least, that’s what Kevin had originally thought.

Ryan was in his clinic way too much for it to be healthy. Kevin didn’t exactly mind, though. It was a nice break from soccer moms and old ladies. Plus, Ryan was a hockey player and knew more about hockey than almost everyone Kevin knew. And he wasn’t just an amateur like Kevin, who played hockey in all his non-existent spare time. Ryan had played junior hockey in the WHL before heading to college and winning a championship in each of the 4 years he was there. He even went pro for a year until contract disputes sent him to the minors and he got fed up. Kevin had heard rumors that it was because Ryan was hard to deal with. Kevin didn’t see how anyone could feel that way, but that might have had something to do with the fact that he desperately wanted to spend every moment with Ryan, like, for the rest of his life.

Kevin also came to suspect that injuries could have forced Ryan out of hockey. The man was always in Kevin’s office, 3 times a week once, even. And it was all because he kept doing stupid things. Which yeah, he was young, much younger than Kevin, but some of his stories, blew Kevin’s mind. How could someone get into that much trouble, that many times, before he learned his lesson?

 

“It’s just a sprain.” Kevin sighs, letting Ryan’s arm drop softly onto his knee. “It’s really not that big of a deal.”

Ryan nods and holds very still as Kevin wraps his wrist in the tenser bandage.

“You’ll have to come back next week for a check in, but other than that, just let it rest.”

Ryan’s eyes flick up from his wrist to meet Kevin’s kind gaze. Kevin absolutely imagines that Ryan’s eyes linger on his lips.

“Darn.” Ryan grumbles, “thought I might be able to come back and see my favorite doctor sooner than that.”

Also, he’s a flirt.

Kevin rolls his eyes. “You see me plenty already.”

Ryan’s shoulders slump a little at that and he slides off the table.

“See you next Wednesday.” Kevin smiles at him, patting his shoulder. “Stay out of trouble until then.”

 

Rest, apparently to Ryan, means, go play shinny with a bunch of ex hockey players. This lands him back in Kevin’s office the next evening.

The nurse warns Kevin about it, as he makes his way towards the examining room.

“Your favorite idiot patient is here. Again.” She rolls her eyes at him.

Kevin is a fan of Katie and her no bullshit tone, but he thinks that’s a little extreme.

“He’s just clumsy.”

“Do you ever think, I don’t know, maybe he likes you? And that’s why he keeps ending up here?”

“Well of course he likes me, I’m nice and I give him pain killers.”

“That’s not what I mean, and you know it.” She sighs and hands him Ryan’s file before heading back down towards the break room.

 

Kevin opens the door to see a very sheepish Ryan sitting on the table, his wrist in a makeshift sling against his bare chest. Somehow Katie had decided he needed to take off his shirt. Kevin wasn’t complaining.

“What is it this time?” Kevin asks, dumping the file on his desk and moving towards Ryan.

“It hurts.” He moans softly, and despite Katie’s inference that Ryan was only here to see Kevin, he can tell this time, Ryan is really in pain.

“Shh I know.” He reaches to undo the sling and Ryan whimpers.

“How did you get here?” Kevin asks, hoping to distract Ryan from the pain as he brushes against Ryan’s swollen wrist.

“My- my friend, Alex. He drove me.”

“And how did this happen, I thought I told you to rest? Lie down.”

Ryan obeys and turns around, lying down on the cold wax paper on the table.

“You can save the lecture.” Ryan snaps. “I know you’re sick of me, just skip it.”

Kevin frowns at him, reaching for his latex gloves.

“I’m not sick of you, I’m worried about you.”

Ryan laughs sadly. “Well at least someone is.”

“Come on, Ryan.” Kevin sighs and perches on the edge of the table.

“Shinny. Well it was supposed to be shinny.” Ryan explains. “Alex and his buddies talked me into it. But it turned out it was more like, full contact, real hockey.”

Kevin nods, reaching out for Ryan’s wrist again, poking it gently.

“And then I got hit and fell on top of my wrist, and underneath another player.” Ryan winces and bites his lip hard.

Ryan squirms at Kevin’s touch. Kevin trails his fingers up towards Ryan’s neck. Ryan hisses and bats at Kevin with his good hand.

“Sore neck?” Kevin asks, reaching behind him for the heat pad.

“Just slept funny.” Ryan sighs, the heat does help.

Kevin finishes the check up, and retrieves a real sling from the drawer of his desk. Ryan sits up and watches as Kevin writes something in the file. He’s quiet. Ryan is never quiet around Kevin.

Eventually, Kevin turns around and closes the file, pulling out his own cell phone.

“What’s your address?”

Ryan’s head shoots up. “Hmm?”

“I said, what’s your address?”

“Oh, you gonna stalk me now to make sure I don’t do anything wrong?”

“No. Contrary to popular belief, I’m worried about you. And you can’t drive. So I’m coming by tomorrow.”

Ryan rattles off his address, and his phone number, for good measure.

“Keep the heat pad.” Kevin tells him, as he helps Ryan maneuver his shirt back onto him. “And take some Tylenol, it’ll help with the pain.”

Ryan nods and slides off the table. Kevin presses his lips to Ryan’s forehead briefly before giving him a light shove out the door.

 

Ryan’s apartment it much larger that Kevin’s, which isn’t surprising. Kevin’s pretty sure Ryan was making millions when he played for the Canucks. He parks his car around the back of the building. This apartment building has a doorman, Kevin learns. This doorman materializes in front of him as he approaches the building and promptly asks whom he’s here to see. Kevin tells him and the doorman lets him through with a wink.  

 

The elevator ride is quick and then he’s standing outside Ryan’s door and panicking about his appearance.

“This isn’t a date,” He whispers to himself. “ It’s strictly business.”

Still, Kevin dressed quite nicely. He put on his nice pair of jeans and a golf shirt that he’s been told makes him look nice. He knocks on the door.

 

Ryan opens it, looking better than he did yesterday. He’s got on a Canucks t-shirt and sweats but he doesn’t seem to wince every time he moves. He even has a smile for Kevin.

“Hey,” Kevin smiles back, “How are you feeling?”

“Painkillers are wonderful things.” Ryan jokes and opens the door further so Kevin can come in.

Ryan watches Kevin as he leans down to take off his shoes.

“Sorry I’m not dressed nicer,” Ryan gestures to his sweats, “I’m just not feeling so hot.”

“You look fine, Ryan.” Kevin assures him, “Besides, at least you’ve got the right team apparel.”

Ryan laughs and walks with Kevin towards his living room.

Kevin was right about the apartment being nice. It’s got a large open main floor with a spiral metal staircase leading to the bungalow. Suddenly, Kevin has the strange want to see Ryan’s room.

“I brought you some stronger pain killers.” Kevin says, dropping one of the two bags he’s carrying on the table. “And the best pain killers of all,” He hands Ryan the second bag.

“Oh dear god, you know my weakness.” Ryan grins, “Five Guys burgers.”

“Well you’ve only told me that you liked these burgers about 50 times. Didn’t you-“

“Break my finger in the door at the one downtown? Yes.” Ryan finishes and giggles.

“Eat the burgers and then take the meds, I’ll wait with you til they wear off.”

 

Turns out, it’s a good thing Kevin decided to stick around. Ryan on painkillers cannot be trusted. Kevin’s got him corralled in the living room, away from the staircase (one time, Ryan came into the office when he’d fallen down the stairs after taking painkillers for when he’d had a concussion), watching a movie. Ryan isn’t really focused; it’s mostly to keep Kevin sane. James Bond is just escaping the burning building when Ryan opens his mouth.

“Do you like me, Kev?” He asks, sprawling out further on the couch, shoving his feet into Kevin’s lap.

“Hmm?”

“Well you brought me burgers. Is this a date?”

Kevin pauses the movie. “I’m not sure, Ryan.”

“Well darn. That would be nice.”

“I’m sorry, what did you say?”

Ryan sits up and glares at Kevin. “I’m trying to tell you I like you. Why don’t you listen?”

“Me? You like me? Like, like like?”

“Yes, Doctor.” Ryan rolls his eyes, “In the simplest terms. I like like you.”

Kevin tries not to be too excited; after all, Ryan is on insanely strong painkillers.

“Well, since you probably won’t remember it.” Kevin sighs, “I like you too, Ryan. Like like.”

“Yay.” Ryan sighs contentedly and promptly falls asleep.

 

Kevin abandons Ryan on the couch and wanders into the kitchen, searching through the fridge. He wouldn’t normally take things from a stranger’s fridge, but he was so hungry and it didn’t look like Ryan would be waking up anytime soon. He finds a couple of cheese sticks, and an unopened package, so he takes one.

The marble countertop holds only a pen and sticky notes, so Kevin takes one of those too.

_Ryan,_

_Don’t take anymore of those painkillers alone. Also, maybe don’t come back to me as a doctor uh, if you remember what I said earlier. I’m really sorry._

_Kevin_

“What’s that?” Ryan asks, and it startles Kevin so much that the pen slips as he finishes writing the n, sending the tail of the letter skidding across the page.

“Just precaution I guess.” Kevin sighs.

“Is it true?” Ryan says quietly, looking drowsy but like the meds aren’t wreaking havoc on his system anymore. “Do you like me?”

“Ryan..”  
“Because what I said wasn’t the meds.”

Ryan walks around the counter, trying to get close to Kevin.

“I didn’t think you’d remember.” Kevin mumbles.

“The guy I’ve had a crush on forever tells me he likes me back, and you think I won’t remember?”

“Those meds are very strong.”

“What’s your answer? Yes or no?” Ryan presses.

“Yes, Ryan.” Kevin smiles softly. “Yes I like you. Yes, I’m in love with you.”

Ryan smiles bashfully and then lunges forward, pressing their lips together.

Kevin slips the note off the table and folds it, slipping it into his pocket.

“Seriously, what is that?” Ryan questions against Kevin’s lips.

“Nothing to worry about.” Kevin kisses him again.

 

The next week, when Ryan ends up in Kevin’s office, it’s got nothing to do with being injured.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
